


Trashmouth

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier, the king of bad flirting, gets a little flustered when he attempts to do it with his best spaghetti.Oneshot/drabble





	Trashmouth

"Eddie Spaghetti, love of my life--"

Eddie, not Eddie Spaghetti thank you very much, sighed and turned to face his best friend. Sure he loved him, don't get me wrong. Maybe a little more than he'd liked to admit. But Richie could be annoying too, and now was one of those times.

"Hey," he interrupted his rambling. "Are you a trash bag?"

Heck! Was Eddie flirting? Richie perked up, and put on his best smirk. "Why, because you wanna take me out~?"

Eddie didn't miss a beat. "No. Because you have the personality of one."

Not unexpected, to be fair, but...that wasn't the only reason why he was called Trashmouth. He wouldn't stop flirting with his true love though, mark my words. 


End file.
